


Then I'd Say Yes

by DetectveSwyer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectveSwyer/pseuds/DetectveSwyer
Summary: Kara was in a funk, to say the least. She had just been fired by Snapper and while focusing all her efforts on being Supergirl was keeping her occupied, she still didn't have that usual Kara Danvers glint in her eyes. After some convincing, a trip to the bar ensues and a long walk home that may just put the glint back into Kara's eyes.





	Then I'd Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really do this often and this is definitely a first for me so please be kind and patient. This was just a random idea I had since I'm trying new stuff these days. Anyways, enjoy and have a nice day :)

“Ah come on Little Danvers, cheer up” Maggie said, knocking shoulders with Kara as they walked into the bar.

It had been a week since the youngest of the Danvers sisters had been handed the short straw by Snapper Carr, giving her the contents of her desk in a box and sending her on her way. In the long run, Kara had known that her decision to publish the article about CADMUS and the alien registry would have profound consequences to her career but at the end of the day she knew it was the right call to make. Alex, with the help of Maggie, had tried everything she could over the last week to try and cheer her baby sister up. They had engaged in multiple sister nights and many, many helpings of pizza and potstickers but Kara was well and truly in a funk. 

Supergirl, on the other hand, had been more active than ever before. She was there for every single crime/alien related situation there had been over the course of the last 7 days, helping in whatever way she could. She had been kicking many alien arses and handing them over to the DEO as well as catching even the most of petty of criminals and handing them over to the Maggie and the NCPD. It was the welcome distraction to the other problems she had going on in the other part of her life. She left the citizens of National City wondering what had gotten into their very own caped hero.

It had taken an hour of convincing before Kara finally gave in and agreed that a night out with the self-proclaimed “Super-friends” wouldn’t be so bad. 

And so, she found herself sitting in the alien bar Maggie had introduced them to, surrounded by her closest friends. 

It didn’t take long for her to crack the signature Kara Danvers smile. 

Winn and James were cracking jokes every chance they got, pointing out how much of a sad puppy Mon-El looked standing behind the bar and unable to join his friends over at their table. Kara watched intently, enjoying the simple company of her friends as well as the happiness they all seemed to be glowing in lately. 

At first it had been hard to accept the risks James and Winn where putting themselves in with the whole Guardian thing but whether she liked to admit it or not Kara always knew that they were heroes too, they just didn’t have the ability to fly or self-heal. The self-healing thing was a big thing for Kara, she worried about the dangers her two best friends where putting themselves in.

Maggie and Alex had just finished their second round of pool and 4th pint of beer when Alex saw Kara laughing and smiling along with the Guardian and his “not a red shirt” side kick. 

"See, there is that Super smile!” Alex said, bring her arm to circle around her sister for a brief hug. “Oops, see what I did there. SUPER smile. Shhhhh” Alex whispered to herself.

“Alright, maybe it’s time I get your sister home.” Maggie said, looking over to Kara who nodded in agreement. “You coming?” She added, not wanting to leave Kara alone.

Kara pondered for a minute, she was enjoying being out in the world as Kara. Maybe she could go for a walk, enjoy the breeze as the night drew in.

“No, I’m okay. I think I’ll take a walk for a bit. Get her home safe, no injuries!” Kara warned, tried of Alex ending up with bruises from alien fighting and certain escapades the federal agent and cop got themselves into…Kara didn’t want to know what they did behind closed doors.

Kara looked over to Alex, who was watching the conversation between herself and Maggie transpire. Her head bouncing from side to side as if watching a tennis match, her pupils blown from the amount of alcohol she had consumed.

“She’s a good sister, isn’t she a good sister Maggie?” Alex exclaimed, smiling wide.

“Yeah, she’s great babe. Let’s get you home” Maggie rolled her eyes, Alex’s inability to hold her liquor had come as a surprise to the gang due to Alex’s past relationship with certain beverages. 

Alex gave Kara a hug and yelped as Maggie looped an arm around her waist to keep her standing upright. Kara giggled at the rising pink of her sister’s cheeks.

“Maggie! My sister is right there” Alex muttered as they left the bar. 

Kara had been known to have her difficulties with Maggie since the start of her relationship with Alex. She found it hard to forgive anyone who hurt her family and when she was there to hold Alex after their first kiss went wrong, it was safe to say that her first impression of the NCPD detective was not a very good one. Then came the situation with Lena Luthor not long after, again touching a nerve that seemingly all of her friends decided to poke as well. Kara was adamant that Lena was a lot more than just her name and she should not the decisions made by her adoptive mother or her brother Lex. 

Following James and Winn out of the bar, she hugged them both goodbye and walked in the opposite direction. 

It was a warm night in National City with just enough breeze to cool a human person down. It was times like these when Kara would normally be flying around as Supergirl but tonight felt different. She wanted to be plain, old Kara Danvers for once so she put her legs to good use. It had been a long time since she HAD to walk anywhere, flying to CatCo every day and to the DEO left minimal time to enjoy the simplicity of walking late at night in the City.

Kara had done a lot of thinking over the last week or so, about several different things.

She thought about Jeramiah, she wondered if he was safe. Alex had told her about how it all went down in the CADMUS facility, she hoped he got out alive and was on his way home. She thought about CADMUS and Lillian Luthor, she thought about all of the aliens and how they had felt being minutes away from being on the other side of the universe and Alex being with them too. However all too often, she found her mind wandering to the daughter of the CADMUS leader.

Lena Luthor was…well she was unlike any person Kara had encountered on her time on Earth. Upon meeting Lena that day with Clark in her office, there was something special about her. Whether it was because despite her only being the LCorp CEO for a matter of weeks she owned the role as if it had been hers for years, or it was because she gave Clark just as much as sass as he dared to give her. Kara’s and Lena’s new-found friendship was a long road with potholes, hitting every single one on the way to the next set of traffic lights. 

Lena had shot Corben, tricked Kara into thinking she could be a “real Luthor”, been arrested by Maggie and simultaneously helped Kara with CADMUS but helped lead Kara’s career down the path of destruction.

Kara headed towards where she knew there would be at least a food stall and some restaurants still open. The air was filled with a number of different smells. There was pizza here, Chinese there, tacos to the left and a hotdog stand to the far right. Even an ice cream shop was lit with flashing lights trying to draw late night customers in. 

Almost shockingly, none of these drew Kara attention. She was looking ahead towards National City Park when she was drawn to a young woman with hair as dark as midnight. The girl stood by the railings taking in the view of the small pond that lay in the middle of the Park. The rising moon hitting it and giving the Park a light that no technology could ever mimic. Away from here dark hair, the girl was dressed in dark black jeans, small heels and a beige coat. Lena. 

Without thinking about it, Kara walked straight ahead towards the unsuspecting woman. 

“You know some people say walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light” Kara said. 

Lena startled, turning around to find Kara a few steps away from her. She smiled, greeting her friend with a warm smile.

“Mind if I join you?” Kara added. 

“By all means, Kara. I basically got you fired, I am surprised you would want to join me at all” Lena put her head down, a look mimicking a kicked puppy crossing her face.

“Oh, so you were telling me to post the blog? That was you telling me to push the button? Because I could have sworn it was a newly reformed bartender by the name of Mike.” Sarcasm laced Kara’s word bringing a chuckle from Lena. “Besides, this wasn’t anyone’s fault but my own. I knew the risk I was taking and it was worth it. The aliens of the city are safe again” 

Kara moved to stand next to Lena, placing her arms to lean on the railings in front of her. 

“You know you sound an awful lot like a certain red caped hero when you talk like that” Lena said, hiding her small laugh when she sees Kara’s eyes grow wide. 

“Wha…pft no. I mean she’s great, with the flying and the cape and the skirt is really cool but ha, I must be spending too much time with her” Kara stuttered, no matter how many times someone got close to figuring out Kara’s secret she could never come up for reason explanations when people compared the two.

“Kara, it’s okay. I know who you are. You really don’t have to hide it from me anymore. Even if I am a Luthor” Lena’s faced saddened at the mention of her last name.

“How did you know?” Kara caved, Alex would kill her when she found out, cured of the incoming hangover and able to stand without Maggie for support.

Before Kara knew it, Lena had turned towards her with her hands ready to count the number of ways she realised Kara was Super. 

“1. You flew to my office…on the bus”

“2. You saved me from falling 30 stories”

“3. You came to my office with Clark Kent, after everything that happened between Superman and Lex. You cannot have thought I did not know who he was? Also, you two showed up at my office around the same time Superman and his little cousin were flying around.” 

“4. Your glasses”

“5. Nobody has eyes like yours”

Somewhere within the time Lena was checking of her reasons, Kara has fully turned to face Lena. She studied every inch of the girl in front of her all the way from the nervous giggle she would let out to her piercing green eyes. 

Kara fiddled with her glasses, pushing them up to settle further up her nose. 

“Looks like I need to be a little stealthier in the future” Kara mumbled, silent kicking herself yet again. 

“Stealthy? Kara, I am afraid that’s a word I would not associate with you” Lena looked to her left, seemingly finding a spot on the ground that was interesting. 

“I can so be stealthy” Kara said, giving Lena a slight push. “And for the record, I am older than Clark!” crinkle appearing now.

Lena looked at her with a confusion spread across her face. She looks so cute, Kara thought. Kara mentally kicked herself again for that comment.

From behind Kara heard a bell jingle and a bunch of kids exit the ice cream shop. It was then that Kara had an idea.

“How about I tell you about over some ice cream, on me?” She raised the question.

Lena pondered for a moment, she felt the heat rising up her cheeks. Was Kara Danvers suggesting an impromptu date? Was it just ice cream between friends? 

This is the downside to liking girls, Lena thought.

“Miss Danvers, I didn’t know any better I’d say you are trying to get me on a date” Lena chuckled, Kara blushed.

“Well I mean…maybe not now but if I did in the future?” Kara asked. 

“Then I’d say yes” Lena replied.


End file.
